


i want to live like this forever

by callumsmitchells



Series: ballum week 2020 [6]
Category: EastEnders
Genre: First Dance, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Day, ballumweek2020, bw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Everyone loves a celebration, and what better to celebrate than a Walford wedding? It's Ben and Callum's wedding day, and everyone is in the Vic to celebrate their love.or, i'm soft for slow dances and i wanted to write it
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: ballum week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778716
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	i want to live like this forever

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

Surrounding them, the Queen Vic donned decorations that had been carefully planned out over weeks and months of preparations, different mood boards created as they decided what they wanted on their special day. In the end, it looked stunning. In the corner, stood a chalkboard, with their new married name adorning it, with their wedding date underneath. Dangling from the ceilings, were fairy lights, that dimly lit up their local pub, and alongside them, photos of Ben and Callum taken throughout their relationship, hooked on with clips so that everyone could see just how happy they made each other. Pale blue was the theme, the colour that they had on their ties, as well as the colour of Lexi’s dress. It was also included on the backs of chairs, ribbons knotted into bows. It seemed as though everyone was in the Vic, all piled in onto chairs and tables, even standing at the bar. If it wasn’t all decorated, it probably would have looked just like an ordinary working day, except, every man was in a suit and tie, and every woman wore a dress and heels.

_It was their special day, and theirs alone._

Callum stood, leaning against the bar, pint of lager in his hand. He was facing outwards, watching as everyone in the pub spoke to each other, smiles on their faces, laughter swirling around in the air. It was a happy day. The sun was shining, nothing had gone wrong, and he officially had a husband. His tie was loosely pulled away from the tight knot it had been in throughout the wedding ceremony, and it now hung low on his chest, his top button undone. Ben walked past him, heading towards his family, when Callum’s arm stretched out, silver ring glistening under the lights. His hand wrapped around Ben’s arm, and pulled the younger man into him, the alcohol that Ben had consumed making it easy for Callum to pull them together. 

“Come here.” Callum whispered, letting Ben wrap his arms around him. “You okay?”

Ben looked up, resting his chin on Callum’s chest. “Perfect. You?”

Callum hummed, and leaned down to catch Ben’s lips between his own. Ben complied, shuffling to stand between Callum’s legs, as his husband pressed his hands to Ben’s waist, holding their bodies together. Wolf whistles surrounded them, and it only made them giddier, knowing that this was okay. Everyone was there, for them. When Ben pulled back, a grin was spread wide across his face, something that hadn’t shifted once since the moment he woke up. “I love you.” He said, as if the six times he has already said it today wasn’t enough.

It wasn’t. It couldn’t ever be enough, not for how much they loved each other.

“I love you too baby.” Callum smiled, hooking his finger under Ben’s chin, angling his face so that he could swoop in for a quick kiss. “You’re doing the first speech, yeah?”

“What, now?” Ben asked, looking around at everyone, who had quickly gotten over their kiss, and had resumed their own conversations. 

Callum chuckled, raising his hand to wipe away the hair that had fallen against Ben’s forehead. “The sooner we do everything we planned, the sooner we can start our honeymoon.” Callum pointed out. 

Ben pulled back, and tapping Callum’s chest. “Fair point.” He walked away, and stood in the middle of the room, cheeks blushed. “Can I get everyone’s attention please?” He raised his voice, hands firmly in his pockets. 

Slowly, more and more people turned around to face Ben, and bustling noise of gossip and chatter faded away. 

He took a deep breath, as he tried to remember all the notes he had written for this moment. “Firstly,” he started, holding his hand out to point to Callum. “my _husband_ and I would like to thank you all for coming.” He paused for a moment, waiting for the whoops and the cheers to subside. “That still sounds weird to say. Husband. I guess I never thought it would happen, not even when Callum got on one knee in front of me. If I’m honest, I thought he tripped, or something, and then I saw the ring. I’ve written this speech out a lot, just as I had done with my vows. It seemed like every time I wrote something, it didn’t seem right. I wanted them to be perfect, and to show everyone just how much I love Callum, and how much he means to me. But I can’t put that into words. Callum, you have absolutely changed my life. You came into my world when I needed you the most, and you’ve turned it upside down, and I can’t thank you enough for it. Before you, I was lost. I didn’t think I could ever feel this way again, but you showed me that I could, and for that I am eternally grateful. Thank you, for loving me, and letting me love you. Thank you, for making me as happy as I hopefully make you. I love you, Callum, more than anything in the world. You, me, and our little family – that’s all I need now.”

Callum grinned, taking a few steps forward to wrap his arms around Ben, pressing a kiss to his neck, whispering “I love you” right next to his ear. Neither of them made any indication of moving, and Callum started his own speech with his arms still wrapped around Ben, his husbands fingers now threading through his own, holding them against his chest. “I’m not the best at public speaking, but Ben told me I had to do this, and I couldn’t exactly let him down on the first day of being married. But yeah, like Ben said, we want to thank everyone for coming, and celebrating this day with us because it really does mean a lot to us both. As I’m sure most of you already know, it took a long time for me to admit who I really was, but Ben was the one to help me do that. I don’t say it lightly, but this one right here saved me. I knew, from the moment I met Ben, that I wanted to be in his life. There was just something about him. He was beautiful, still is, and I was just drawn to him. Even if he did call me Kermit. It was terrifying, knowing that I was attracted to a man, and if Ben had his way, this would’ve all happened a lot sooner, but we got there in the end, didn’t we?” Ben twists his head to look back at Callum, bright smile on his face and eyes watery. “I love you Ben. You make me so happy, and make me feel so loved, and I can’t thank you enough for that. I once said that I don’t feel like I belong anywhere, but I know now, that I belong with you.” 

Ben turned in Callum’s hold, until they were both encompassing one another. “That good enough for you?” Callum asked, chuckling. His mouth was pressed close to Ben’s ear, both of them wrapped up within one another. 

“Perfect.” Ben admitted, pulling back from the embrace for just a few moments. “You’re perfect.” 

“Soft.” Callum smiled, connecting his lips to Ben’s, neither of them caring about the people around them, who could most definitely see them kissing. It was their wedding day, nobody could stop them from showing how much they loved each other. 

Lexi came bounding over to them, later on. Her hair was falling out, blonde hair curling around her face. Her cheeks were red from dancing, and the amount of sugar that was in her system. “Daddy are you going to dance?” She asked, dragging Ben up from his seat, arm that was once around Callum now mid air. “Do you want to dance with me princess?” Ben asked, crouching down slightly, brushing the hair out of her eyes. 

“Not me!” Lexi giggled, walking past Ben to drag Callum up from his seat too. “With daddy Callum!”

Ben chuckled, picking Lexi up. “You want us to dance?” he asked. 

She nodded, hair flying in front of her eyes again. “Mummy said she’s putting a slow song on.”

“Guess we can’t argue with that.” Callum chuckled. “Go and tell your mum to put it on.” 

Ben released Lexi from his embrace, who ran off in the direction of Lola. 

“Daddy Callum eh?” Ben grinned, entwining his fingers with Callum’s. 

Callum shrugged, shy smile on his face. “Is that okay with you?” He quizzed.

“Course it is.” Ben grinned. “I’ve wanted her to call you that for ages.” 

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben, pulling their bodies close together as the slow music started up. People quickly caught sight of what was happening, and paused, letting them have their own moment. Photos were taken, their foreheads pressed together, Callum’s arms hanging on Ben’s shoulders, fingers threading through his hair, Ben’s hands on Callum’s waist. They swayed together, in time with the music, eyes closed. Callum moved his head first, resting it in the crook of Ben’s neck. Their bodies pressed even closer together now, still swaying to the gentle music that surrounded them. “I can’t believe you’re my husband.” Callum murmured, just for Ben to hear. 

Ben huffed out a laugh, heart full with of love and happiness. “I can’t believe you’re my husband either.”

It really was the perfect day, and one that they both would remember for the rest of their lives.


End file.
